El peluche
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Un peculiar momento entre Marinette, Chat Noir y el peluche de él mismo.


Marinette se encontraba cosiendo algo que le había tomado algunos días hacerlo, ella estaba demasiada ocupada para poder atender a sus padres y a Tikki. Por otra parte, Tikki se encontraba observando lo que estaba haciendo Marinette.

Tikki: "Oye Marinette, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" –le pregunto a ella.

Marinette solamente la observo y comenzó a seguir su trabajo, Tikki se acercó un poco más hacia ella y el Kwami observo que Marinette estaba cociendo el brazo de un peluche, pero no era un peluche común, se trataba de un peluche de Chat Noir. Tikki observo a Marinette quien estaba muy concentrada en coser y el Kwami se sentó en la cama mientras la esperaba.

Marinette: "Ya casi… solo un poco más" –dijo ella.

En ese momento, Marinette logró terminar de coser el peluche de Chat Noir que se había soltado su brazo y ella se sentó en su cama.

Tikki: "Así que eso era lo que te hacia muy ocupada" –dijo.

Marinette: "Claro, luego de un accidente por fin pude lograr de coserlo" –ella dijo.

Marinette tomo el peluche de Ladybug mientras que lo juntaba con lo de Chat Noir y comenzó una escena chistosa, algo típico que la Ladybug y el Chat Noir hacían en la vida real. Marinette y Tikki comenzaron a reírse por eso, pero en ese momento, alguien había pisada desde el techo de la habitación, haciendo que Marinette se percatara.

Marinette: "Creo que alguien está en el balcón, escóndete Tikki" –le dijo a su Kwami.

Tikki obedeció y se escondió mientras que Marinette se subió hacia su balcón y ella observo que no estaba nadie, lo cual la extraño un poco.

Marinette: "¿Qué? Juraría que escuche unos pasos" –se dijo a sí misma.

Marinette comenzó a observar y no vio nada en absoluto, lo cual hizo que retornara a su habitación.

Marinette: "Creo que no hay nadie" –se dijo a sí misma.

Fue en ese momento cuando alguien estaba en frente de ella y eso hizo que se asustara hasta caer al suelo. Marinette observo a Chat Noir quien la estaba observando y tratando de no reír.

Marinette: "Chat… ¿Qué haces aquí?" –ella le pregunto.

Chat Noir: "Hola princesa, solamente quería ver a la princesa de esta torre" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Marinette: "Ah Chat, siempre con tus manías" –dijo ella mientras rodaba sus ojos.

Chat la ayudo a levantarse y él se percató de que ella tenía algo en la mano.

Chat Noir: "Princesa, ¿eso es un peluche?"

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco tras escuchar eso y ella lentamente observo el peluche y para su sorpresa, era el peluche de Chat Noir. Ella escondió el peluche en su espalda y trato de buscar la manera de cambiar el tema.

Marinette: "Eh… no" –dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa.

Chat Noir la miro y le dio una sonrisa burlona.

Chat Noir: "¿En serio? Pues ese brazo de peluche dice todo lo contrario" –dijo.

Marinette escondió el brazo de peluche en su espalda mientras que observaba a Chat Noir.

Chat Noir: "Esta bien, no puedo juzgarte que juegues con peluches, yo juego con mis figuras de acción de vez en cuando" –le dijo a ella.

Marinette hizo una mueca mientras observaba hacia otro lado y dejo de esconder el peluche para ponerlo al frente y que Chat Noir lo mirara. El héroe felino observo que el peluche era una réplica de él mismo.

Chat Noir: "Wow, parece que mis peluches están arrasando en las tiendas" –dijo.

Marinette: "Bueno, yo hice este muñeco…"

Chat Noir: "Ah sí, cuando la titiritera lo quería junto con la de Ladybug" –dijo mientras se acordaba.

Marinette: "Exacto"

Chat Noir tomo el peluche y lo miro por unos segundos y observo que estaba casi a la altura que él mismo.

Chat Noir: "Pues, debo felicitarte por el esfuerzo que hiciste en hacer el peluche" –dijo.

Marinette: "Gracias"

En ese momento, Chat Noir bajo hacia la habitación de Marinette y ella puso los ojos en blanco cuando hizo eso y ella bajo solo para ver que Chat Noir tenía los peluches de él mismo y de Ladybug.

Chat Noir: "Debo decirte, princesa, que estoy sorprendido por lo que hiciste con estos peluches" –le dijo a ella.

Marinette se acercó a él y tomo el peluche de Ladybug mientras que Chat Noir estaba haciendo algunos movimientos con el peluche de sí mismo.

Chat Noir: "Aunque él mío está bien elaborado" –dijo orgullosamente, pero con un toque de risa.

Marinette lo miro y se sentó en su cama, haciendo que Chat Noir hiciera lo mismo. Ambos observaban los peluches y se miraron el uno al otro.

Chat Noir: "Entonces… ¿quieres hacer algo?"

Fue en ese momento cuando Marinette tomo el peluche de Ladybug e hizo que el peluche asintiera, como si Marinette se lo dijera a Chat Noir.

Chat Noir: "Oh, bueno, si quieres hacerlo…"

Marinette y Chat Noir jugaron con los peluches de Ladybug y Chat Noir mientras que Tikki los observo y decidió esconderse hasta que ellos dejaran de jugar.

**_-Fin-_**


End file.
